


Not a Fag but...

by goetterdamerung



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-12-03
Updated: 2009-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goetterdamerung/pseuds/goetterdamerung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you should never, ever cross a mate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Fag but...

Jensen still doesn't know who sent him the text message telling him to be here; a rundown motel, miles from anywhere, the room furthermost from the reception desk. He doesn't know who, but at least now he knows why.

He's seen enough... enough to know that he's been fucked over, twice even; once by Donna the slut and the second... the second one to fuck him over, Jared.

And the anger burns white hot inside.

Getting into the car he plots and he plans, coming up with one idea then another until he finally turns onto Maple Street he knows exactly what he's going to do.

The face he presents to the store clerk at the hardware is pleasant enough, amiable even, but if the clerk knew just what exactly he had planned, well... 911 would have been receiving a call quick smart.

'And that my friends, is why I am an actor', Jensen thinks to himself. That butter wouldn't melt in the mouth look fools them every time... but he knows... he knows exactly what is going down.

Looking at the clock he can see it is almost nine at night, Padalecki should be in by ten, so that gives him an hour to relax and have a drink or three... just to get him in the mood.

At quarter to, he turns the lights out and banks the fire for the night, till just the dying embers glow weakly in the dim gloom. Arming the alarm for just the front entry so Jared thinks he's gone to bed. He walks over to the recliner and sits facing the fire, the chair back facing the entryway and the irony forces a barked laugh out of him... who said Hitchcock didn't know anything about creating atmosphere...?

Ten past and he hears a car pull into the drive, slouching down in the recliner he waits, knowing Jared will soon find out what being fucked over really means...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Looking quickly through the front windows he can see Jensen has gone to bed, the lights are off and the fire banked and he breathes a sigh of relief, at least he won't have to face Jensen straight away. It's not everyday you get to finally nail the girl you've been lusting after fir months... even if that girl is your best mate's girlfriend.

Feeling a little guilty, but not enough to make him wish he hadn't boned her, he pauses at the door and lets the memories wash over him...

Long chestnut hair, firm supple breasts and legs that were made to wrap around your waist, feeling himself harden Jared lets his hand lightly stroke over his denim clad cock as thoughts of Donna's lips around it make him harden fully and a groan escape him. Seeing her legs spread eagerly, waiting for him to fuck her, demanding him to go harder and faster as her finger frantically rubs her clit making her more moist and turned on. Watching her beg for his load on her face and seeing her lick him clean afterwards... Yeah, he loved it when bitches did that, he loved every dirty motherfucking thing she did... he supposed he had Jensen to thank for some of it... but not all.

Turning his key in the lock and opening the door quietly Jared stole past the rec room and into the kitchen. Grabbing a beer from the fridge and downing half of it before turning to the rec room and froze as he heard.

"Good night Padalecki?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good night Padalecki?"

Drawing it out like in the old flicks, he slowly turns the chair to face Jared, the dying embers lighting half his face as Jensen looks directly at Jared.

"I can smell her on you from here", he spat out in disgust.

Turning his attention back to the bourbon glass, Jensen swirls the remaining drink slowly before downing the lot. Slowly putting the glass back down, he looks back up at the cunt with anger burning in his eyes and vengeance seething in his soul.

"Did she swallow you down to your balls? Did she let you fuck her up the ass, rub her cunt all over your face?" Ice cold anger has replaced any heat in his voice.

Staring up at him he sees the classic 'deer in the headlights' look, which makes him look even more fucking stupid than usual. Rising from his seat, he pulls himself up to his full height and slowly staggers over to him... to it; it was now time to pay.

Faking another stumble almost lets him get within striking distance, only a couple more tiny steps to go. Pretending to twist around to grab the table ledge he knows Jared doesn't see the fist coming from his blindside until it connects soundly with his temple. Watching him drop like a sack of shit isn't as satisfying as he thought it would be as he shakes out his fist in pain.

Giving his fist one last shake he bends down and grabs Jared by the legs and drags him through the kitchen and over to the dining table where he has everything laid out ready.

Tying Jared's hands together, he then lays him out face down on the table and roughly ties his arms to the table legs. Hearing Jared stir quietly, he fists his hair and slams his face down into the table.

"Shut the fuck up... it's time you fucking learnt a few things cunt."

Satisfied that Jared was back down for the count, he then tied each leg tightly to the other table legs. Picking up the scissors he plays with them for a few seconds as he decides exactly what was going to go down.

Gripping the back collar o his shirt, Jensen roughly yanks it high enough t hear chocked gasps coming from below. Not caring if they gouged in or not, he thrust the opened scissors against the fabric and ripped rather than cut the top away. Pulling the scissors away and catching the sight of blood on them from the corner of his eye Jensen smiled for the first time since he got the text message.

Looking down he sees the faint red lines that have begun to bead blood and a hunger awakens inside him. Leaning down Jensen laps at the blood with his tongue and he knows he's really going to enjoy the next few hours.

Dispensing with the jeans the same way he did with the top, Jensen allows himself a moment to gloat, light cuts and scratches mar the skin before him, faint red smears where his tongue has licked at the cuts. Drawing the scissors up the inside of one thigh hard enough to leave a fine cut he pauses to enjoy the gasp this elicits from the bound man as he comes around from the blows to his head.

"Ya fucked up, didn't ya J?" It is almost conversational, but the fine edge of rage still underlies his words with a tinge of madness.

"Ya see, ya don't go 'round fucking your mate's woman now, s'not the right thing to do."

"See, ya don't got no woman yourself, so ya have to fuck someone else's, I can see that, but why you gotta go and fuck mine?"

Rage, alcohol and an aching hard on leaves his voice thick and slightly slurred, making him sound more like the country boy he tries to forget.

"S'not right. So I'm gonna make sure you won't do that again in a hurry. Just remember it's only fair."

With that Jensen strips out of his jeans and leaves only his wife beater on.

Letting his hand caress his cock he looks down at Jared and says almost friendly, "now I'm no fag, and I know you're no fag either, but I think it's time you learnt what it feels like to be fucked over... literally."

Gripping him by his hair, he forces him to look at the cock in front of him.

"Yeah, take a real good fucking look at it cunt, 'cos it's the one that's gonna teach you not to fuck ya mates over. Can ya imagine this inside you, ripping ya apart...? Just like ya did to me, remember fair's fair."

Taking the socks and the tape, he stuffs the socks in Jareds mouth, then wraps the tape around his head keeping him gagged. With a final stroke of his hand he pulls down on his cock till the head brushes Jared's face, smearing the pre-come all over him.

Not really caring one way or the other for the comfort of Jared, but not wanting blood and shit all over his cock, he unrolls a condom and gets out a dollop of hand cream to ease his way on with.

Not even bothering to open him up first he places his cock at Jared's hole and grips his hips tightly.

"Daddy's coming home baby."

And puts all his weight behind the thrust.

Even gagged, Jared manages to scream loudly enough, but he thinks that just makes it all the sweeter, that tightness squeezes him and having to ram him hard to get any movement going, he's never had a fuck this tight before.

Feeling the end draw close, he puts some extra effort into it, more of the hip roll, pulling out further till only his head remains embedded in him. Jared's screams have died down into pathetic whimpers now and that takes some of the fun out of it, but still, it's been good anyway.

Ramming in as hard and as far as possible, he lets loose his load and rides out the pleasure as the final thrust forces a squeal from Jared. Collapsing onto Jared's back, he gives himself a few moments to get his breath back.

Pulling out roughly and ripping the condom off, he walks around to face Jared. Turning the condom upside down he waits till his come just starts t leak out, ten throws it in Jared's face so it runs slowly down his face.

"Now that is how you fuck someone over my friend... remember it."

Turning around he flicks the lights off and walks out of the house.


End file.
